Forum:Engineer too good?
I don't know about all of you, but I kind of think the engineer class is a little bit too good. For example, if you are on offense, the enemy team can just spam turrets and mines and only have engineers on that team and be successful most of the time. What do you think? (Don't come trolling me, just an opinion) True, but you could counteract that situation with a team full of medics, or at least 75% of the team being medics. I've seen it happen before, it's actually quite effective for bottlenecks and escort stuff where engi's are running rampant.Eulogenic 20:00, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Or a team full of Ops and hack their turrets...just sayin' 15:42, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Operatives can even use their EMP grenades to effectively disable the turrets. All turrets can be shot and usually eliminated from a single magazine of an assualt rifle. Personally, I love and hate how the engineer can drop turrets. I'm an engineer in real life and engineers tend to be on the more defensive side of things. Turrets are great as they shoot the enemies for you and can creaete a good defence for your team. However, you do get those people who do not think to use their turrets closer to other teammates turrets. They fear it will 'rob' their kill. As you cannot place more than one turret (or mine (without the perk)) at a time, creating a decent defence is hard on your own. As long as the engineers in the team are not working well with each other, the turrets and mines shouldn't be much of a problem. ---- I don't know if I was just spoiled with Team Fortress 2, because I was really dissapointed when I couldn't repair my turret when I wanted to. I despise having to repair the turret only when it get's to half-health. When playing TF2 my turret or "paul" was my back-up, and it just seems wrong not being able to heal him...I don't know maybe I'm preaching to the wrong crowd, but do you see what I mean? I do believe that the engineer class is a little bit better as a "fighter class" but It's not a "jack-of-all-trades" class. I personaly role a Heavey Engineer/medic as a defender and that's what's suits me, because I've always played an engineer, in SWBF1 and 2, TF 1 and 2, and so on....*ranting*......anyways That's the biggest flaw with the class use it to your advantage. ---- Saucey Coffee Contrary to popular belief, the turrets don't do that good of a job really. They keep shooting at one persn for a time, but they then just keep whirling around(or its that way with me.) Anyway, you can easily cut through the turret defense with the right timing, unless you've got turrets covering other turrets, and landmines all over, but yea. The only way engineer class is too good is when you are on the Security Tower witht he big wall, because you, as the Security, can just set up the MG nests, put a few gatling turrets on top of the wall, and get a heavy to suppress the whole place, and it is ahrd. But then again, it is a challeneg to get past those turrets and mines. Operatives are basically anti-engineer, since they can hack turrets and spot landmines. Oh, and use EMP grenades. So just spam operatives and you'll win. To Saucey Coffee: It doesnt really take that much time to build a turret to begin with, I suggest if you want a turret with full health, or to repair one, just build a new turret next to the old one. The time and end results are basically the same. Scriptedpain